


Genderswap-How to Cope

by my3scape



Series: Starfleet Medical Pamphlets [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Transgender, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my3scape/pseuds/my3scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones sends out Starfleet Medical published informative pamphlets to patients' PADDs as it pertains to their particular case.</p><p>[Logo-Starfleet Medical]<br/>This has been a production of the Starfleet Medical Office of "Oh Shit! Weird Stuff Does Happen To Us When We Go Where No One Has Gone Before, What Do We Do Now?"<br/>(c) 2259</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderswap-How to Cope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon on the Kink Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+on+the+Kink+Meme).



Genderswap

[Image of shocked individual waking up with new gender.]

How to Cope

>new page  
Well if you're James T. Kirk, or an individual with a similar philosophy, you should stock up on the appropriate contraceptives for your new gender and get out there. Unless you and your partner are interested in becoming parents, delaying a return to your normal gender, risky medical procedures, and a ranting CMO.

[Image of McCoy chewing Jim a new one.]  
>new page  
[Image of Pride Flag]

If you're a Tran-sexual and your expensive and difficult procedures have just been reversed; Please see the pamphlet "Help! I was finally comfortable in my body, but then Aliens changed me back!" that deals with figuring out how to convince the species of the week to undo their ritual, accepting your genetic gender, and going through the procedures and hormone therapies again.

[LGTB Logo spacer]

If you're a Trans-sexual and you either haven't started your transition or haven't completed it yet; please see the pamphlets "I wasn't ready to transition yet!" or "I wasn't ready to complete my transition yet!". Make sure to schedule extra sessions with your local LGTB office and your therapist.

>new page  
Okay, so you aren't James T. Kirk or a Trans-sexual.  
What do you do now?  
1) Scream, loudly.  
2) Cover yourself.  
3) a) Call your CMO  
b) Go to Sickbay  
4) Suffer through the examination  
5) Accept the appropriate Contraceptive Hyposprays--Just in case!  
6) Visit the ship psycologist  
7) Go on shift  
8) Glare at anyone who dares to comment  
9) Write angry letter to Scotty or whomever was responsible for your sudden genderswap (Transporter malfuction, alien ritual, pollen...)  
10) Sleep  
11) Repeat steps 1, 2, 3b, 4 and 6-11 until you either accept your new gender or are changed back.  
12) Thank whoever helped.  
13) Celebrate  
14) Avoid Transporters/Alien Rituals/Pollen... in the future

[Image of someone screaming]  
>new page  
[Male and Female Bodies, reproductive organs and various gender specific issues images and chart]

>last page  
[Logo-Starfleet Medical]  
This has been a production of the Starfleet Medical Office of "Oh Shit! Weird Stuff Does Happen To Us When We Go Where No One Has Gone Before, What Do We Do Now?"  
(c) 2259

**Author's Note:**

> http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/14468.html?thread=13776004#t13776004
> 
> This is a partial fill for the kink meme prompt linked above.


End file.
